Adhesive sheet materials (especially those bearing graphics) are becoming the increasingly popular choice for advertising or otherwise displaying graphics on signs, automobiles, buildings, and numerous other surfaces. These materials typically include a vinyl material bearing desired images and/or text on the display side, with an adhesive on the application side. Such vinyl material is best applied once gently heated during the application process, the heat serving both to render the adhesive sheet material more pliable and thus amenable to compliance with the application surface contour, as well as activating the adhesive itself.
Often, the adhesive material must be heated in order to securely apply it to the intended substrate. Generally, a propane or other combustible gas torch is used to the heat the adhesive material. Uniform application, however, can often be difficult, as air bubbles commonly get trapped between the adhesive material and substrate.
Such methods can be cumbersome, and even dangerous for the applicator and/or bystanders, depending on the application environment, frequently requiring the use of several tools thus slowing the application process. Therefore, there remains a need for a tool that can allow a person quickly and flawlessly to apply adhesive sheet materials to surfaces. In this regard, it is desirable to be able to apply, relatively quickly and effectively, controllable heat to portions of an adhesive graphic material and to be able conveniently to position, affix, and smooth heated portions of the adhesive graphic material to the desired surface, typically in a repetitive progression.